In many applications that involve the analysis or handling of a large number of entities, it is often beneficial to be able to focus attention and resources on the most relevant entities instead of taking a more diffuse, unfocused approach. For example, in a humanitarian aid or fraud detection context, it may be beneficial to be able to focus resources based on desired factors.